A World Alone (ANW)
Synopsis A major battle ensues that leaves the group in peril. Plot Veronica is watching the road again when she hears something. She looks through the binoculars, then takes them away and mutters, "Oh, my God." A truck is speeding their way. It's a New World Order truck. She turns and yells, "THEY'RE HERE!" Everyone immediately drops what they're doing and goes to find a weapon. Vivian runs out of her house with Russlan, telling him to be ready. The truck rams into the gate, The Director hopping out and smiling. He then shoots a few people, his men running up. Vivian shoots a few people, punching one. Some people from Nathan's group arrive, running in and shooting at the order. People are killed on both sides, including Anna and Mikey. Nathan and his sons are hiding behind a house. Nathan jr. says they shouldn't be doing this. "We're outnumbered, we can't hold them all off!" Nathan tells him to stop being ridiculous. "We'll be fine." Nathan jr. gasps and yells for his dad, who turns to see Cory being held by the Director. He looks at Nathan and asks if it's his son. Nathan says yes and not to hurt him. The Director lets him go and says, "Shame." He then grabs Cory's head and twists it, snapping his neck. Nathan yells out and attacks the Director, who punches him in the face. Nathan jr. helps his dad up, watching the man walk away. Aiden runs to Vivian and tells her they aren't making a dent. "Vivian, they overpower us!" Maura says he's right. "I don't think there's a way for us to win this fight." Vivian shakes her head before looking up and seeing The Director bring up Peter, shooting bullets in the air. He yells for everyone to stop fighting. He offers Davidson a chance to live on, but they have to serve under him. People mumble about it, questioning if they should. As people begin setting their weapons down, The Director looks at Maura. "Are you going to accept?" Maura closes her eyes and says she won't fight anymore, but she would never serve under him. "I'm no one's bitch." The Director stares at her, everyone else, wondering if he was going to kill her. Then he began laughing, telling her she's an idiot. "You really want to die out there? Maura, you are living in this world alone, you'll die in a world alone." Vivian suddenly yells she isn't alone. She runs up, people walking away from the situation and watching. The DIrector chuckles. "They aren't alone." Jane yells, running up and grabbing Vivian's hand. The friends smile to each other before looking back up. Aiden runs up as well, as does Ivy, Santana and many others join. People watch over them. Vivian looks at the fact that not a lot of Davidson members joined. She grunts, saying they're all cowards. "You can take this place, but you aren't taking us." The Director says they can go. He says he hopes to meet again one day and Vivian says she promises. "And the day we meet, I will slit your damn throat." The group leaves. Nathan asks what they were thinking. Maura says they got out and they're fine. Nathan tells her it was irresponsible. "We all lost our home!" Vivian tells him to shut up. "You still have a camp! If you're sick of us, just say so and leave!" Nathan jr. tells his dad to calm down, saying they're the only allies they have. Nathan says there's a reason for that. He tells his group to follow him back. Lorenzo asks what they do now. Peter suggests they keep walking on, find a new place. Jane mutters that they do this a lot. The group begins walking on, talking and laughing. Deaths *Anna *Mikey *Cory DeVries Co-Stars *Ann Mahoney as Sue *Ephraim Sykes as Mikey *Mimi Kirkland as Tina *Anna Camp as Cleo Macen *Kevin Alejandro as Jose Valentino *Nathan Parsons as John Rollins *Sterling Knight as Mitch *Rutina Wesley as Kaya Dutch *Emily Kinney as Danni Bleu *Argiris Karras as Sacha Vetrov *Naya Rivera as Ingrid Martinez Trivia *JtheAlphabetBoy didn't like writing this episode because of how big the cast was. "It's really hard to keep track of who's who when the cast is big. That's why I try keeping my cast as small as possible, because I get overwhelmed with so many characters." *Most of Davidson Community, Nathan's Group and The New World Order are unknown. Category:A New World Category:Episodes